modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Russians (Rise of the Moderns)
Game info National bonuses *Attrition damage to enemy units in your territory increased by 100%. Attrition upgrades are free. *National Borders +1 extra per Civic. Start with 1 free Civic research at the Library. *Spies are half price. *Cavalry units do +25% more damage to enemy Supply and Artillery units. *Plunder from Russian buildings goes to the Russians, not the enemy who plundered them. * +20% Oil gathering. Unique units *Cossack raiders => Don Cossacks 2 => Black Sea Cossacks 3 => Cossacks Regiment 4 A light cavalry line, with faster movement and creation speed. *Imperial Guard 3 Russia's cuirassier unit. *streltsy pike 1 => Opolchenies 2-4 *streltsy musketeers 1 musketeers with a twist. *Cossack bowmen 1 => Serdiuks 2 *Pavlovski Grenadiers 2 => Imperial Guard Grenadiers 3 Slower-training but stronger grenadier brigade. Is as strong as the French line. Auxiliaries *1 Merchant cavalry *1 Landsknecht *2 Sich host *3 Circassians *3 Armatoloi *4 Presidential guard (upgrade of Armatoloi) *4 Booi *5 Uyghur cavalry *5 Tankette Unique buildings *Academy - trains your elite units *Gorodsky Sobor - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Military-industrial complex (requires 6 levels of Military research; available from 4) **Units heal within your borders **Reduces the build time of ships, foundry units and aircraft **Has a +10 oil and +10 metal bonus (once 3rd Green researched). **Reduces the knowledge costs of science research and the research time for military research. **Grants access to upgrades that allow for the creation of dreadnoughts, howitzers and heavy machine guns in 5. **Has a facility for building recoilless gun infantry and tanks (different non-European sides build different tanks in 5 - Tanks are powerful mechanised units that destroy all other units, but have their own weaknesses - recoilless guns destroy them; they are vulnerable from aircraft attack; a direct hit from a cannon could potentially destroy them; and they are slower than tankettes, although they are much powerful in a shot-for-shot battle.) Spoiler In keeping with the chaotic conditions of Russian society from the 16th to 18th centuries, the Russian army is dictated by extremes: heavy units are as costly as those of the British, but are nonetheless of exceptional quality, while its indigenous lighter units, such as streltsy and cossacks are cheap, but highly ineffective as a whole except in terms of psychological warfare. This means that Russia as a European nation is an oddball civ to play with (literally) dirt-cheap units and high-end units with a costly pricetag, that vacillates between the Asian style of warfare by numerical superiority and European tactics based on capitalising on the strength of your best units. The best way to understand how Russia's army works would be to see what units are made available and when. So from the beginning in the Colonial Era, Russia has access only to the somewhat inferior Cossack Cavalry line, and its streltsy. These units are inferior in several regards: they suffer from a firing rate penalty, while melee units such as the pike and the cossacks have almost no armour (Cossacks do not receive an armour bonus until the Imperial Era). However, these units have one redeeming point: they produce quickly, and for cheap as well. Russia is weak in mercenaries, since it only can recruit cavalry auxiliaries and nothing else, but that's okay given how cheap your light cavalry and line infantry are. In later eras, Russia will begin to receive access to the heavier units of the heavy cavalry and grenadier lines. This consists of the Pavlovski Grenadier line which initially trains relatively slowly but gets better with successive upgrades. The same also applies to the Imperial Guard cuirassiers. Units like these are highly powerful, and easily match the quality of those of the United Kingdom. But while the United Kingdom is focussed on high-precision strikes and restricted warfare, the Russian army can best be said to have two "modes" - either a weaker but substantially larger force of common soldiers, or a more powerful but harder to obtain component. So a wise method of playing Russia would be to use your larger army and the Russian attrition damage bonuses together - you should not march out to meet the foe until the Mercantile Era, at which point, you will have access to your super grenadiers and better weapons and units such as cuirassiers. These units are powerful but costly and so should be protected by a screen of your weaker but more expendable troops. If you create grenadiers, use your light cavalry to screen them from enemy snipers. If cavalry is to be the mainstay of your force, then the serdiuks should be used to waste enemy grenadiers, backed up with traditional line muskets and possibly your opolchenies. Teching up is an option that you should not pass over - upgrade your units early and often. Should your opponents reach the Industrial Era, do not despair - concentrate on your economy so that you can age up to the Military-Industrial Complex to build tanks, the ultimate land unit of the game and biplanes to strafe enemy artillery and infantry which could potentially harm them. Your lighter units, especially the cossacks, make for good raiders. Use them offensively to stall your opponent's economy, and use their superior speed and cost to tie down enemy resources, create your army and then send them out to kill. CtW Grand Campaign Although Russia has many opportunities, it also faces many threats too, from within and without. Of all factions, your empire is one of the largest on earth - and is second to none, save that of Great Britain. However, there is a difference. While the British have the benefit of very weak enemies throughout the world, you have far more pressing problems. Napoleon is on the march once more, and should he take Hannover, it could result in another war once more. Even if Napoleon were removed from the equation, however, it would be doubtful if your neighbours - Sweden, Austria, Prussia, Iran and Turkey - could leave you alone in peace. There is one area where Russia may expand, and that is southeast towards the weaker Asian nations. However, it must be noted that while Asia is up for grabs, the British, Turks and Dutch are already there. North America could pose to be an important target for expansion, save for the fact that the Americans are on the warpath westwards. Another thorn in your flesh will be in the form of the Asian nations - Japan, China and Korea, although technologically backward, are potent powers - China especially, by virtue of its vast holdings in Asia. These make valuable areas to expand, especially with all the wealth that you may collect but they are also politically unstable regions. Your Eurasian colonies will often rebel against you, and, being Muslim, join whoever holds the Hejaz. You must be wary in this case, for if you lose your Eurasian territories, the unrest could potentially spread all the way into the heart of your European holdings. It does not help that each turn whenever unrest strikes, your tribute income is also disrupted. During the World War scenario (playable only if you choose to continue the game in the post-Mechanisation era), if unrest reduces your total territorial strength to 10 or less, you will experience a Communist Revolution. This causes everyone to declare war on you, and also disallows access to the Booi, the Uyghur cavalry, or the Sich host and replaces them with different auxiliaries at your temple. For further details, see the Grand Campaign article. Thus for Russia to gain supremacy over the earth, perhaps Russia should pay attention to the most geostrategically significant regions on earth: the Middle East, but it will definitely mean a costly war with the Ottomans and the Persians, with potential hostilities breaking out against the British and Europe. Russia might perhaps need to create its own allies in Europe, in the form of the smaller factions such as Spain, Savoy and Prussia. Starting territories and diplomatic stances Starting diplomacy: *Alliances: United Kingdom, League of Nations, Austria *War with: France, Sweden, Ottoman Turks Starting territories: *Europe: Kronstadt (capital), Moscow, Kharkov, Kiev, Odessa, Sebastopol, Belarus, Jihlava, Talinn, Riga, Volga valley, Warsaw *Eurasia: Yakutsk, Kamchatka, Krasnoyask, Urals, Siberia, Novaya Zemlya *Pacific: North Sakhalin *North America: Alaska Initial bonuses: 50 tribute, 2 Warpath Strategic Objectives: *Maintain control over your core territories, being: **Kronstadt **Moscow **Kharkov **Kiev **Odessa **Sebastopol **Belarus **Jihlava **Talinn **Riga **Volga valley **Urals *Conquer any 3 continents of your choice before the Mechanisation Era *Collect 2,000 tribute before the Mechanisation Era Category:Grand Campaign factions History Category:Factions